1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a positioning data correction apparatus with image analyzing and positioning apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A positioning data correction apparatus with image analyzing comprises a main controller for producing a positioning command signal in response to a manual operation command through an input circuit such as a keyboard, a positioning controller responsive to the positioning command signal for positioning a tool with respect to a hole in a work and the like, and a positioning data correction apparatus responsive to a video camera taking a picture of a target of the work, for producing a corrected data to send the data to the main controller in response to request from the main controller.
FIG. 5 is a block diagram of a prior art positioning apparatus including a positioning data correction apparatus with image analyzing. Operation of such positioning apparatus is as follows:
A positioning controller 3 receives a positioning command signal outputted from a main controller 2a. After the positioning controller 3 completes positioning, a positioning data correction apparatus 4a detects a position deviation of the hole 18 in a work 9 and sends it to the main controller 2a with image analyzing using a video signal from a video camera 10 connected to the screw-driving apparatus. The main controller 2a calculates a corrected positioning data from a present position and the position deviation of a hole 18 of the metal work 9, obtained by image analyzing and sends a corrected positioning command signal to the positioning controller 3. This positioning data correction technique by image-analyzing is disclosed in Japanese patent provisional publication No. 61-270090.
FIG. 6 shows interconnection between such a prior art positioning controller 3 and main controller 2a. The positioning controller 3 is operated in response to positioning command signals from the main controller 2a through a cable 6 with connectors 5. When the positioning controller 3 is used without the positioning data correction, the positioning controller 3 is coupled to the main controller by connecting with the cable 6. When the positioning controller 3 is used with the positioning data correction apparatus 4a of FIG. 5, the positioning data correction apparatus 4a is coupled to the main controller 2a by connection with the cable 6b with connectors 5 and 5a, as shown in FIG, 5. Therefore, the main controller 2a should have a program for using the positioning data correction apparatus 4a in addition to a program for controlling the positioning apparatus 3. Moreover, if the positioning data correction apparatus 4a is disconnected from the main controller 2a, additional operation is required for removing control for the positioning data correction apparatus 4a from the main controller 2a in addition to changing circuitry and cable wiring.
Therefore, there is a drawback when the positioning data correction apparatus 4a is added to the system of the main controller 2a and the positioning controller 3, in that a large degree of modification should be done for both hardware and software of the main controller 2a.
Moreover, in the prior art positioning apparatus, when a conventional positioning process without image-analyzing data correction is carried out, it is necessary to remove the image-analyzing positioning data correction function from the main controller 2a. That is, the positioning data correction apparatus 4a is disconnected from the main controller 2a and control function for the positioning data correction apparatus should be removed from the program of the main controller 2a. Thus, there is inconvenience because that process needs much manpower and time interval.
Further, generally, there is difficulty in use that many additional instructions are required compared with the case without positioning data correction with image analyzing in the prior art positioning apparatus.